


The Emblem of the Brave and True

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Steve Rogers: Fashionista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I'm Captain America, but the suit kind of stands out in any combat situation. I don't actually need reflective tape on my chest for people to shoot at me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emblem of the Brave and True

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Stars and Stripes Forever" by John Philip Sousa. Many thanks to nessismore for the cheerleading/beta!

Steve would never say it out loud, but he hates the new suit. Yes, it's significantly lighter than what he wore into combat, and it gives him a better range of motion than the old one did, but he feels too much like a dancing monkey and not enough like a soldier.

At first, he tries not to let it bother him. He feels like he has to wear it, because Agent Coulson designed it, and to wear something else would be a disgrace to his memory. But after the first near-disastrous mission outside the US, he decides he needs something a little less flashy.

When he first mentions it to Hill, she raises an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?"

He shrugs back. "I know I'm Captain America, but the suit kind of stands out in any combat situation. I don't actually need reflective tape on my chest for people to shoot at me."

"I'll have R&D work a few things up for you."

He thanks her and goes on his way, glad to have it settled.

*

The designs from R&D are even worse than his stage costume. The structure of them is sound, but it's clear no one in that department has any clue about aesthetics, at least when it comes to clothing. That is the only possible explanation for the pixelated desert camo design with -- horror of horrors -- an olive drab star.

When he points out that most of his missions are under cover of darkness or in a major city, the intern assures him, "We can make it dark green, no problem."

Steve just walks away.

*

When Tony finds out that Steve is looking to redesign his outfit, he makes the requisite showgirl jokes and then says, "I could make you a metal suit, like mine."

"No thanks." He appreciates the sentiment, but he really doesn't need the bells and whistles it will undoubtedly come with.

Tony sniffs. "Rhodey would get jealous if the designs were too similar anyway."

*

"I heard you don't like the suit Coulson designed." Clint appears at his elbow out of nowhere, and it's only years of training that keep Steve from jumping out of his skin.

"That is _not_ what I said," he answers, because it _isn't_ , even if it's sort of half-true.

Clint gives him a look that says he can read Steve's thoughts. Steve braces himself for the inevitable expletive-ridden tirade about how Coulson designed that suit _for him_ and how could he betray the man's memory by changing his outfit, the man is _dead_ for chrissakes.

"I tried to tell him that maybe you wouldn't want an outfit that looked too much like your old one. He wouldn't listen. Kept going on about needing old-fashioned in this day and age." Clint huffs a long-suffering sigh and claps Steve on the shoulder. "Anyway, I hope you're not letting R&D design the look of the new suit; they tried to give me a poofy tunic."

"I already told them I'm not wearing anything with pixels on it."

Clint grins. "Good. We'd all be mocking you for that one."

*

R&D sends him another design that is -- impossibly -- worse than the earlier drafts. Steve thinks they might be punishing him for disliking the first set. It's either that or someone in R&D really loves Superman's underwear-on-the-outside look. He's just glad it doesn't include a cape.

When Natasha asks him how the redesign is coming over their breakfast of oatmeal and yogurt, he scowls.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She smirks like she knows exactly what the R&D designs look like (and knowing her, she probably does). "That bad?"

"Underwear on the outside, Natasha."

That gets a laugh from her. "Well, it _would_ be iconic."

Steve sighs. "Maybe I should just stick with what I've got."

"What don't you like about the current suit?" From anyone else, the question would be accusatory, but from Natasha, it's genuine curiosity.

Steve thinks for a minute before he answers. "My first suit was designed for the war bond circuit and the USO. It was specifically for performing in front of American audiences. It was never really meant for international consumption. Even though the films were released in the Allied nations, it was clear that Captain America was for Americans, not the world." He pauses to scrape at the ends of his oatmeal. "Now, though, I'm not just fighting for America. Not that I ever really was just fighting for the States, but now I'm definitely not. The suit I've got doesn't reflect the way things have changed."

Natasha hums a little as she gathers up their dishes and puts them in the sink. Steve stands and grabs a towel so he can dry while she washes. "Steve," she says as she scrubs, "what do you _want_ it to look like?"

He takes a bowl from her hands, rubs it dry, and puts it away. "I don't know." And then, "I miss my old combat suit. The one from before."

"Why?"

"It had pockets."

Natasha laughs and nearly drops the plate in her hands. "Pockets are good to have sometimes." She hands him the last glass and wipes out the sink before drying her hands on Steve's proffered towel. "What about drawing your own design? Then you can make sure the new suit has all the pockets you could ever want."

Steve blinks at her. "Natasha, you're a genius."

*

It takes him nearly three weeks and countless sketches to come up with a design, but when he finally gets it right, he _knows_. It's modeled on his combat uniform, the one Howard had helped him design, but with additions that weren't available in 1942. It has better bulletproofing than the old one and is made of lighter-weight material that will keep him from marinating in his own sweat when he's out in the field (the one thing the R &D department had gotten right in their design). He makes sure the measurements are exact and that it has extra padding where the shield hits his back.

He keeps the silver star, chooses a dark blue for the uniform itself, and makes sure there are plenty of pockets.


End file.
